


Spring Clean

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bottom Daniel, Cabin Fic, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel spend some time together in the cabin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Many thanks to Cimmie!!

Daniel loved playing “Master and Slave“ with Jack – and him being the slave when there was enough free time to drive up to the cabin. Daniel’s dick would be hard the entire time they were travelling. He was turned on by the prospect of submitting to Jack after some mock fighting. 

Usually, the first thing Jack did when they arrived at the house was to order him to strip and lie down on the bed. Then Jack shaved him completely – everywhere. Daniel loved this ritual because it made him realize he had finally found somebody whom he trusted so much he allowed him to handle his private parts with a razor. He was able to savour the thrill when Jack glided a sharp blade over his balls. That was a level of trust he had never reached before. 

They had arrived at the cabin yesterday. It was the beginning of April and they had called it the “Spring Cleaning” when Carter had asked them where they were going and what they were doing during their two weeks off. Jack had listed all the things he was going to repair, the roof, the fences, the window sills, the landing stage that was leading into the small lake ... Sam had declared laughingly that she was relieved that he had asked Daniel and not her to accompany him. 

They had reached the house in the late afternoon. After putting the food in the fridge and airing the cabin thoroughly they had a short walk, dinner, and gone to bed early. They had spent a night of languorous lovemaking and slept in until eleven o’clock. 

After breakfast Jack took out the suntan oil and smeared Daniel’s body from head to toe until he was glistening. Daniel already had assumed that they were heading outside because it was sunny and warm. He never even asked if he was permitted to dress when Jack told him to accompany him to the parked car. 

Daniel had always known that Jack was a “fresh air” guy while he preferred stuffy rooms and libraries. So it shouldn’t have been such a surprise for him the first time when Jack had ordered him to undress while they were in the garden. As he knew the next neighbour was miles away and the premises secured by Asgard technology, he had done Jack’s bidding reluctantly and with a lot of blood rushing to his cheeks. 

Nowadays, he was used to running around naked in the house and in the garden – if the weather permitted it – while Jack was still entirely clothed. Daniel had often mused that he must have a well developed exhibitionistic streak, because he loved it that Jack was able to check on his state of arousal all the time. Daniel had missed this liberty in Colorado Springs during the winter months. Even when he was naked for some hours in Jack’s house he was never this carefree as when they were here. 

So when Jack fetched a shopping bag from the trunk and showed him the new leather harness he had bought, Daniel’s half-hard cock jumped in anticipation. Jack laughed. 

He fastened a black leather belt around Daniel’s waist and Daniel thought that the cool, soft leather felt strange on the naked skin but very arousing. He voluntarily offered his hands and Jack wrapped the leather handcuffing around his wrists and secured them to the belt. Now Daniel was rather helpless and there would be no mock-fighting. He wasn’t able to take Jack out on a good day, so no chance while he was restrained. 

“Spread your legs a bit.” Jack knelt in front of Daniel and manhandled Daniel’s very interested dick into the metal ring that was also fixed at the belt. Cold steel was now holding his erection and Jack heard Daniel inhale deeply. He gently squeezed Daniel’s balls, knowing this was always a balancing act between lust and pain, and trapped them behind a leather binding. The device displayed Daniel’s erect cock nicely and when Jack finished, Daniel had his eyes shut and was panting hard. 

“Lovely.” Jack fondled him a bit under the pretence of arranging the harness. 

Daniel felt the first drops of pre-come running from his slit and down his cock. He whimpered at this subtle caress on his oversensitive skin and didn’t dare to look down, fearing he would come before he was allowed to do so. 

Satisfied, Jack gave one last not so gentle tug that made Daniel moan loudly. 

Jack slapped Daniel’s ass to gain his attention. “Go in the house. Fetch a cushion and a blanket from the sofa.” 

At Daniel’s slightly astonished look he added, “You’ll need padding when I drape you over the boat,” he pointed to the upturned red canoe, “and spank your much too white cute ass.” 

“Yes, sir!” Daniel beamed at Jack. Perfect! So his little disobedience at the breakfast table had earned him what he craved so wholeheartedly. He loved it when a plan turned out well! 

“I’ll cut some birch while you’re gone.” Jack waved into the general direction of the little forest that bordered on the garden. 

Already memory mixed with anticipation, the thought of how he would feel when he would kneel in front of the boat, feel the cutting pain of the birch, made Daniel pant. “You do that. I’ll be back in a few seconds,” Daniel assured him eagerly. He turned and ran to the house as fast as his tied up arms allowed. 

“Wait, Daniel!” Jack yelled after only a few steps. 

“Yes, sir?” Daniel turned around 

“I forgot something. Come here.” Jack held a small white box in his hands and Daniel knew exactly what it contained. The only thing he really hated because it went onto a body part that was the most sensitive on his body. Jack opened the box and in his hand was a pair of nipple-clamps, glittering – meanly – in the sunlight. 

Reluctantly Daniel set one step in front of the other until he stood right before Jack. He nibbled on his lower lip and looked a bit wary. 

“Never forget, Daniel, I’m the Master and you’re my slave. And I decide on your punishment, not you. And no, that’s not the spanking. Tanning your hide, is your bonus.” With a broad smile he took Daniel’s left nipple between his fingers and squeezed and pulled it until it was hard. 

The first clamp bit into tender flesh – and Daniel hissed. He hated it and he loved it that Jack was able to maintain the upper hand in their games and didn’t allow him to get away with his tricks. The second clamp cupped the other nipple... and the pain ate trough him, fierce and hot, leaving a trace of fire from his spine to his dick. Daniel surrendered. 

When Jack saw that Daniel hat arrived on the “right” side, he slapped his ass again and said, “Go. The faster you are back, the faster you’ll get your reward.” 

“You’re always so good to me,” Daniel replied grinningly. 

Jack bent forward and kissed him to show him how right he was... 

 

\------------THE END---------

 

©Antares, March 2010


End file.
